


【睦橘】 ハゼ馳せる果てるまで /蝦虎翱游直至盡頭

by kurumaisu



Category: Kamen Rider Blade
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, PWP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25960987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurumaisu/pseuds/kurumaisu
Summary: ⚠️两人同居设定（并没有交往）⚠️睦月和望美在本文当中也没有交往关系（⚠️十分ooc 只是想开辆小破车！⚠️角色不属于我 他们属于东映PWP一发完大家可能注意到了hhh这个标题其实和我想写的东西并没有什么关系，只是我在写的时候正好在听这首歌！顺便强烈安利这首歌（怎么变歌曲安利了啊kora不多废话了！x那么Let’s Go！！↓
Relationships: Kamijou Mutsuki/Tachibana Sakuya
Kudos: 2





	【睦橘】 ハゼ馳せる果てるまで /蝦虎翱游直至盡頭

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️两人同居设定（并没有交往）  
> ⚠️睦月和望美在本文当中也没有交往关系（  
> ⚠️十分ooc 只是想开辆小破车！  
> ⚠️角色不属于我 他们属于东映  
> PWP一发完  
> 大家可能注意到了hhh这个标题其实和我想写的东西并没有什么关系，只是我在写的时候正好在听这首歌！顺便强烈安利这首歌（怎么变歌曲安利了啊kora  
> 不多废话了！x那么Let’s Go！！↓

曖昧な解決 どう踠いても  
曖昧不明的解決 即使再掙扎  
単純問題解答ならば  
也不過是單純的問題解答的話  
表 裏 使い切って  
表面 裏面 用盡一切  
遠ざかる練習 繰り返すの  
不停重複離去的練習  
——《ハゼ馳せる果てるまで》by acaね

家里十分安静，睦月关掉已经打了一整天的游戏躺到了床上。

橘前辈不在家里啊……

两人已经同居了一段时间了，最近橘前辈因为工作的关系要出差，已经离开家两周了也没说什么时候回来，不过也好，因为睦月也不用吃到橘前辈做的味道难以用语言形容的料理了。  
睦月对着天花板发了一会儿呆，然后因为实在是无聊就好奇心驱使径直向橘的房间走去。

不知道橘前辈的房间是什么样的呢。虽然这个小公寓是他们合租的，但是睦月却一次都没有进过橘的房间，可能因为是前辈的关系所以不是很方便，但是睦月也是有意无意刻意避开进橘房间的机会。  
反正今天橘前辈也不在家，睦月这样想着就打开了橘的房门。

和想象中的差不多呢。睦月环视了一周，书桌上整整齐齐的码着一堆资料和书籍，椅背上挂着橘在board的工作服。可以看出来房间主人在走之前还是认真收拾了一下。最重要的，最重要的还是……这个房间的味道，意外的好闻。  
睦月吸了吸鼻子，就是橘前辈身上的味道，或许是洗衣液残留的香味，但是在睦月看来那就是橘前辈身上特有的很好闻的味道。和刺鼻的香水不一样，淡淡的香味时不时刺激着睦月的嗅觉。  
睦月走到书桌前，桌上还有个相框，里面放着的是穿学士服的橘和小夜子。  
不知为什么睦月心里产生了一点怪异的感觉，不过睦月没多想，把相框倒扣在了桌子上就坐到了橘前辈的床上。  
和睦月软软的床比起来橘前辈的床有点硬邦邦的，果然人年纪大了就喜欢睡这种硬硬的床吗。睦月笑了一下，后仰倒在了床上，手指触碰到了叠在床头整整齐齐的睡衣。

啊……是橘前辈的睡衣……

睦月拿起睡衣放在鼻子前。  
橘前辈的味道……吗。

不知道为什么小腹一紧，睦月低头看了一眼，自己竟然不争气的抬头了。

怎么回事啊上城睦月！！竟然对着橘前辈的睡衣勃起了。  
睦月有点晕晕的，可能是自己太久没解决的问题，而且现在不是正值精力旺盛的时期，是正……正常生理现象。睦月这样在心里安慰自己，但是还是忍不住把手里攥着的睡衣又凑近鼻子前闻了闻。

啊……不想管这么多了。

睦月脱下了自己的裤子侧躺到了橘的床上，右手攥着睡衣放在鼻子前，左手抚上了自己已经抬头的性器。  
就像平时帮自己解决那样上下撸动着，橘前辈的气味一阵一阵刺激着睦月的神经。  
是橘前辈每天都穿的睡衣，橘前辈会穿着睡衣解决生理需求吗……？

睦月闭上了眼睛，眼前浮现的是橘前辈的身体。骑士的身体因为每天训练和战斗肌肉十分匀称，皮肤被太阳晒的呈小麦色，身上还有战斗留下的伤疤。

橘前辈的身体好色啊…… 睦月这样想着加快了撸动的频率，前端已经分泌出了一些透明液体滴落在了被单上。

橘前辈，橘前辈……睦月实在是控制不住自己的思想。脑内当下橘前辈的后穴正紧紧吸着自己的性器，睦月一下又一下顶撞着橘前辈的敏感点，后穴在粗大的性器退出时还依依不舍地紧紧吸着。  
橘前辈的喘息是什么样的呢。睦月想象着橘前辈被自己的性器操的一塌糊涂的样子。想象中的橘前辈没有了平日的矜持，睦月把着橘前辈锻炼地有力的腰肢，一下一下操着橘前辈的屁股。小穴又紧又热肠肉紧紧绞着睦月的肉棒。睦月已经快撑不住了发出阵阵喘息，但是就在自己解决地热火朝天的时候……

门被打开了，橘前辈站在门口看着睦月正躺在自己的床上对着平日里穿着的睡衣自慰。

“睦……月”橘前辈有点不可思议的看着这一幕。

“啊啊啊啊橘前辈……对不起……”睦月立马坐了起来，如果现在有个洞的话他立马想钻进去。下半身还高高站立着，睦月现在不知道该怎么办才好了。橘前辈会因为这个觉得我恶心吗，完了完了完了……正在睦月等着挨训的时候，橘前辈掰开了睦月的双腿跪在了他的腿间。  
“先帮你解决一下这个问题再说吧，这样也挺不好办的。”

睦月的大脑当机了。他低头看着橘前辈的手握上了依旧挺立的性器上下动了动，然后张开了嘴包裹住了顶端。

“橘……橘橘……橘前辈？？？”睦月一下接受不过来眼前当下正发生着的事。一下子被潮湿温暖口腔包裹，而且正在对他实施口交的人还是憧憬已久的橘前辈，睦月差点缴械了。  
“嗯……哈……橘前辈。”  
橘努力上下吞吐着粗大的性器，干燥的嘴唇时不时刮过柱身给予了不同的刺激。睦月把手插进了橘的头发中间，无意识地挺动着胯部。自己在操橘前辈的嘴巴吗……睦月想着，性器又硬了几分

这是在做梦吗，但是手插进发丝的实感无时无刻提醒着睦月这是现实。

橘突然吞下了一整根，顶端被喉咙处的软肉挤压着，睦月的理智一下断线，两只手扶住了橘的头部用力地操了几下在最后快要射出来的时候退出尽数射在了橘的脸上。

后知后觉的睦月现在才意识到自己干了什么。

完 蛋 了。睦月愣愣地盯着橘前辈的脸，有着岁月痕迹过于好看的脸现在沾满了自己的精液，甚至还有一些不受控制地射在了头发上。

“睦月，舒服了吗？”  
“嗯……嗯。”睦月无意识地回答着。“橘前辈，抱歉……我……”  
“年轻人的生理现象 正常的。”橘平淡地回答者，好像刚才什么都没发生，但是脸上残留着的精液告诉睦月刚才的事是实实在在发生了的。橘站起来抽了几张桌上的纸巾擦掉了脸上的白浊。

“橘前辈。”睦月现在根本不敢抬头直视橘前辈的眼睛。也不知道说什么好，嘴巴张开了但是话全堵在了喉咙出不来。到最后只能憋出几个音节 “去洗个澡吗……”  
“也是呢。”橘扔掉了纸巾，“出差回来是该好好洗个澡。”  
睦月仓惶逃回了自己的房间锁上了门。

对于刚才发生的事睦月只有震惊。橘前辈什么也没说，也没有训他，甚至……甚至帮他进行了口交。

啊……  
睦月倒在了房间地上，心里乱糟糟的，一闭上眼刚才橘前辈帮他口交的样子就又浮现在脑海中

真是糟糕透了……


End file.
